harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Scraggy
center|300px Zimno, za zimno... czyżby dementorzy czaili się gdzieś niedaleko? Niestety nie – to wina listopada i nadchodzącej zimy. Ale, ale… przecież można wykorzystać ten czas także w pozytywny sposób! Co powiecie na spotkanie ze swoją połówką lub przyjacielem? Ja jestem Fred Weasley i zapraszam was na podsłuchanie tego, o czym rozmawiałem podczas herbatki ze Scraggy. ---- Fred: Witaj, piękna istotko! Scraggy, dobrze pamiętam? Scraggy: Tak, dokładnie. �� Fred: Skąd wzięła się twoja nietypowa nazwa? Czyżby było to jakieś czarnomagiczne zaklęcie? Scraggy: Nie, to jest imię/nazwa pokemona, takiego stworka z anime/gier/mangi mugoli. Scraggy jest pokemonem mroczno-walczącym, więc myślę, że mógłby się spodobać zwolennikom czarnej magii. Fred: O proszę! Czyli brzmi nieco magicznie. Dołączyłaś na Harry Potter Wiki aż 6 lat temu. Co cię zachęciło do założenia konta? Scraggy: Gdybym jeszcze to pamiętała... Prawdopodobnie weszłam tu, żeby coś sprawdzić. Byłam wówczas zalogowana na Buizel Wiki, więc automatycznie zalogowało mnie na Harry Potter Wiki, bo jak wiadomo, ma się wspólne konto dla wszystkich wiki. Fred: Zapamiętałaś coś z tamtych czasów? Ludzi, wygląd wiki, albo jakieś charakterystyczne wydarzenie? Scraggy: Niestety nie. Pamiętam szkołę magii Flamethrower, ale nie pamiętam, czy to było 6 lat temu czy później. Fred: Szkoda, miałem nadzieję dowiedzieć się, czy może widzisz jakieś różnice pomiędzy wikią kiedyś a wikią dziś. Scraggy: Niestety widocznie za rzadko wchodziłam, żeby zwrócić uwagę na zmiany. Chociaż... zwróciłam uwagę na Domy (Puchar Domów i Mistrzostwa, przyp. Fred), kiedyś ich nie było. Tiara Przydziału też jest chyba nowością. Fred: Owszem, Strona Główna ma wiele nowości, a na wiki jest sporo projektów. Z tego, co wyczytałem, to w 2012 zrobiłaś kilka drobnych poprawek w artykułach, zaś w 2013 r. odeszłaś od edytowania i zajęłaś się udzielaniem na forum. O czym lubiłaś dyskutować? Jakie tematy ze świata Harry'ego Pottera cię interesowały? Scraggy: Głównie dyskutowałam o Huncwotach i o Snape'ie. Pamiętam zażartą dyskusję w jednym z wątków dotyczących Severusa i o jego relacjach z Huncwotami. Ja wtedy stałam w obronie czwórki Gryfonów i nadal bym stanęła, bo jednak uważam, że Severus zrobił straszniejsze rzeczy jako dorosły człowiek niż oni jako nastolatkowie, gdy James i Syriusz fakt faktem byli palantami. Nie lubię robienia ze Snape'a pokrzywdzonego chłopczyka, a z Huncwotów tyranów, którzy się nad nim znęcali. Nie kupuję też jego niby wielkiej miłości do Lily. Może jakby Rowling to lepiej rozwinęła, to bym uznała, że naprawdę ją kochał. Fred: Czyli uważasz, że po tylu latach, twoja opinia byłaby na te tematy taka sama? A co do panów, to myślę, że każdy kij ma dwa końce i w ich trudnej relacji każdy był po części winny. Zaś co do wątku miłosnego, przypomina mi się tutaj teoria, według której Ginny dolała Harry'emu Amortencję, aby ją pokochał. Co o tym sądzisz? Scraggy: Nie wierzę w tę teorię. Ktoś by przecież zauważył, że z Harrym jest coś nie tak. Ron po Amortencji zachowywał się inaczej, więc nie dałoby się nie zauważyć, gdyby Harry był pod jej wpływem. Wątpię, żeby Ginny chciała go zmuszać do miłości. To zresztą nie było tak, że nagle się w niej zakochał, tylko najpierw zaczął bardziej zwracać na nią uwagę. Amortencja pachniała mu jej perfumami i jak razem z Ronem nakrył ją na pocałunku z Deanem, to uświadomił sobie, że ją kocha i potem prawie cały czas o niej myślał. Bał się reakcji Rona, gdyby związał się z waszą siostrą. Aż doszło do tego, że w euforii po wygranym meczu ją pocałował. Fred: Twoja odpowiedź brzmi rzeczywiście logicznie. Oczywiście zapraszam do dyskusji w komentarzach, to może być ciekawe. Okej, wróćmy do twojego profilu. W 2014 roku zaczęłaś jego rozbudowę. Myślę, że mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że twój profil jest najbardziej rozbudowanym profilem na całej polskiej Harry Potter Wiki. Na chwilę obecną ma aż ponad 250 tysięcy bajów! Co takiego na nim piszesz? Scraggy: Piszę na nim historię swojej postaci w świecie HP. Było pusto, to pomyślałam, że napiszę. Fred: Śmiem się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że twoja wymyślona postać oddaje twoje wyobrażenie samej siebie w świecie magii (przykładowo imię Anna). Czy gdybyś mogła, to chciałabyś, abyś rzeczywiście była bohaterką, którą wykreowałaś? Scraggy: Fakt, Ana wzięła się rzeczywiście od mojego imienia, czyli Anna. Tak, chciałabym, choć jednak bardziej skłaniałabym się do wersji Any Black z mojego opowiadania na Blogspocie, do którego link zresztą zamieściłam na moim blogu użytkownika. Niby ta sama osoba, ale jednak różnice są, np. brak siostry bliźniaczki. I inny wygląd, bo na moim profilu jest wykapanym ojcem, jedynie z oczami matki, a na Blogspocie wykapaną matką z oczami ojca. Fred: Co do Blogspota - nie myślałaś, aby przerzucić swoje opowiadanie z profilu np. na blog, bądź wattpad, aby czytelnik mógł skomentować twoje opowiadanie? Scraggy: Nie, już i tak został przeniesiony z nieistniejącego już onet.blog na Blogspota, na którym też zresztą można komentować. Na Wattpadzie również piszę, ale (jak na razie) tylko FF w tematyce Marvela. Fred: O proszę, zaciekawiłaś mnie Marvelem, chętnie poczytam w wolnej chwili! Podzielisz się swoją nazwą na Wattpadzie? Scraggy: Pewnie, na wattpadzie nazywam się Al Stark. �� Fred: Koniecznie zajrzyjcie poczytać opowiadania Scraggy! �� A ja wrócę do wywiadu: Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie udzielasz się na komunikatorach, takich jak czat czy Discord, aby porozmawiać z innymi fanami HP. Co jest blokadą, skoro chętnie wyrażasz swoje zdanie np. na forum? Scraggy: Po prostu jestem nieśmiałą osóbką. Forum a czat to jednak dwie różne rzeczy. Fred: Zapewniam cię, że nasza społeczność potraktuje cię uprzejmie i poczujesz się jak w Hogwarcie. Nie gryziemy (jeszcze)! �� Wydajesz się bardzo sympatyczną osobą, a chęć poznania cię to chociażby zgłoszenie cię do wywiadu! �� Mam nadzieję, że przełamiesz się i wpadniesz z nami pogadać. No dobra, już cię o ten temat nie męczę. Powiedz mi Aniu, czy twoją ulubioną postacią jest Syriusz Black, tak jak wskazuje twój avek? Scraggy: Tak, właśnie on. Syriusz od początku skradł moje serce, choć jak pierwszy raz oglądałam Więźnia Azkabanu i nie wiedziałam, że jest niewinny (książkę przeczytałam później, jak z większością serii, z wyjątkiem Księcia Półkrwi i Insygniów Śmierci), to trochę się go bałam. Smutno mi, że w następnym filmie jego rola została ograniczona do jednej rozmowy w kominku. Zwłaszcza, że w następnej ginie... najbardziej beznadziejną śmiercią w serii. Mógł chociaż ciało zostawić, a nie wpadł za zasłonę i zniknął. Mimo to, czytając, ryczałam także wtedy, gdy Harry demolował gabinet Dumbledore'a. Na filmie nie, bo strasznie sztucznie to zrobili. A szkoda, bo Syriusza przecież grał znakomity aktor. Zresztą, dzięki tej roli Gary Oldman znalazł się w moim „top 3 ulubionych aktorów”. Fred: Piękne słowa, Syriusz dla wielu osób zapisał się jako naprawdę wspaniała postać. Sam pamiętam, jak życzyłem Harry'emu, by mógł z nim szczęśliwie zamieszkać. No dobra, skoro mówimy o Łapie, to... Sprawdźmy, jak dużo wiesz o swoim ulubionym charakterze! ---- TEST WIEDZY O SYRIUSZU BLACKU 1. W której części Syriusz został wspomniany po raz pierwszy? Scraggy: W Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Hagrid mówił, że pożyczył motocykl od młodego Syriusza Blacka. 2. Jak Syriusz zwrócił się do Harry'ego podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic (film)? thumb Scraggy: James. 3. Ile lat Black przesiedział w Azkabanie? Scraggy: Dwanaście. 4. Jaki numer ma skrytka Syriusza w Banku Gringotta? Scraggy: 412 (teraz kompletnie strzelam). 5. Ile kuzynek miał Syriusz? Jak miały na imię? Scraggy: Trzy. Bellatriks, Andromeda i Narcyza. ---- Fred: Dokładnie tak. Brawo Scraggy! Dobrze ci poszło. Wiemy już, że masz sporą wiedzę o Syriuszu. A jaka jesteś na co dzień? Uczysz się? Co porabiasz w wolnej chwili? Scraggy: Jestem już po liceum. W wolnej chwili przeglądam internet, piszę dwa rp i oglądam Youtube. Fred: A kim byś chciała zostać w przyszłości? Jak wyobrażasz sobie siebie za parę lat? Scraggy: Chciałabym zostać dziennikarką. Obecnie jednak sobie tego nie wyobrażam. Fred: O proszę! Bardzo ciekawy zawód. A gdybyś żyła w świecie magii, to kim byś została? Konkurencją dla Rity Skeeter? Scraggy: Nie, raczej nie. Wolałabym zostać aurorem, zawsze fascynowała mnie ta praca. Miałam zresztą okres, w którym chciałam zostać policjantką w wydziale śledczym pod wpływem W-11. Fred: To niezła rozbieżność. Zatem zapewne należałabyś do Zakonu Feniksa �� Żeby zostać aurorem, trzeba jednak mieć wysokie wyniki na testach. W jakich przedmiotach czułabyś się w Hogwarcie najlepiej? Które z nich byłyby najprzyjemniejsze? Scraggy: Myślę, że obrona przed czarną magią (choć zależy od nauczyciela) i zaklęcia. Eliksiry też są ciekawe, ale musiałabym znosić Snape'a i jego uwagi, bo Ślizgonką bym raczej nie była i nie chciałabym być. Transmutację też bym lubiła, chciałabym być animagiem. I lubiłabym zapewne zielarstwo i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, bo poznawałabym magiczne gatunki, a kocham nawet mugolskie zwierzęta. Choć zapewne zrezygnowałabym z ONMS po SUMach, bo nie są wymagane do zawodu aurora, a Hagrid nie jest najlepszym nauczycielem, choć się stara. Fred: Zwierzęta w świecie magii to bardzo interesujący temat, choć fakt, Hagridowi średnio wychodziła nauka. A skoro o zwierzętach mówimy... wyczekujesz premiery Fantastycznych zwierząt: Zbrodni Grindelwalda? Scraggy: Oczywiście, byłam zachwycona pierwszą częścią. Przyznam, że spodobała mi się bardziej niż filmy głównej serii, choć miałam obawy przez to, że reżyserem był David Yates, któremu według mnie wyszły tylko obie części Insygniów Śmierci. Zakon Feniksa to nudna (sama książka jest dla mnie najnudniejsza ze wszystkich, ale bez przesady) klapa, a Książę Półkrwi to romansidło, a film powinien się skupiać na poznawaniu przeszłości Voldemorta, a nie na życiu uczuciowym bohaterów. A ostatecznie i tak nie pokazali związku Harry'ego i Ginny, tylko ucięli go na buziaku (bo pocałunkiem tego nie nazwę), a na koniec okazuje się, że Ron nie wiadomo skąd wie, że się całowali. Fred: Nie zapominajmy o słynnej scenie z wiązaniem sznurówki przez Ginny, hehe. �� Wybierasz się do kina sama, z bliskimi, rodziną, czy może wolisz poczekać aż ukaże się dostępna wersja w sieci? Scraggy: Tak, i o tym jak go karmiła ciastkiem. �� Co do nadchodzącego filmu, wolę poczekać aż ukaże się w sieci. Fred: Jakie masz oczekiwania od tego filmu? Masz już jakieś podejrzenia, jak potoczy się akcja? Mój zeszyt jest cały zapisany w spoilerach, nie mogłem się nie oprzeć, aby obejrzeć każdy kolejny trailer. Scraggy: Myślę, że może potwierdzić się teoria, że Ariana Dumbledore była obskurodzicielem. Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego w trailerze Albus uczy OPCM, skoro on przecież uczył transmutacji. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko zastępstwo, bo nie lubię zmieniania kanonu. Choć to i tak nic przy Hermionie, która nagle stała się czarnoskóra. Fred: Też zwróciłem uwagę na to, że Albus uczy innego przedmiotu! Jestem bardzo ciekawy, jak to się potoczy, pozostaje nam czekać na premierę. �� Scraggy: Prawda. �� Fred: A teraz czas na nieco przyjemniejszą część, czyli... ---- MARRY-KISS-KILL... Gra jest dość prosta. Poniżej dostaniesz kilka propozycji, z których musisz wybrać: kogo chcesz pocałować, kogo chcesz poślubić, a kogo... chcesz zabić! 1. Zgredek, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore thumb Scraggy: Poślubić Remusa, pocałować Zgredka, zabić Albusa. 2. Ron Weasley, Lucjusz Malfoy, Alastor Moody Scraggy: Poślubić Rona, pocałować Alastora, zabić Lucjusza. 3. Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, Bartemiusz Crouch Jr Scraggy: Poślubić Bartemiusza, pocałować Voldemorta, zabić Petera. thumb 4. James Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Potter Scraggy: Poślubić Jamesa, pocałować Harry'ego, zabić Albusa. 5. Neville Longbottom, Dudley Dursley, Vincent Crabbe Scraggy: Poślubić Neville'a, pocałować Dudleya, zabić Vincenta. ---- Fred: Dziękuję ci Aniu za rozmowę! Możesz pozdrowić naszych fanów, którzy czytają wywiad. Scraggy: Ja również dziękuję i pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy ten czytają wywiad. ---- Wywiad ze Scraggy dobiegł końca. Mnie zaskoczył, a was? Dajcie koniecznie znać w komentarzu! Jeśli macie ochotę poczytać z kimś wywiad, nie wahajcie się i zgłoście go w wątku z zapisami! Możecie też do mnie napisać w prywatnej wiadomości na Discordzie, jeśli chcecie usłyszeć odpowiedź na trapiące was pytania! W razie co, możecie też pisać na mój email: isthealice@gmail.com ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach